


【KKL】swan song·02

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: ABO，KT&剛剛水仙社会人51、全职太太24，拳击选手裕二为了避雷事先剧透：婚_内_出_轨，从水仙到3*P，AO&AA自主避雷自主避雷自主避雷，谢谢您嘞*标题同时借用达芬奇的油画《丽达与天鹅》梗，欢迎大家去搜搜看背后的故事hhhhhh🌚—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—





	【KKL】swan song·02

“你干嘛！？”

裕二没有敲门就直接走进了更衣间，堂本刚立马拿起才脱掉的短袖挡住赤裸的上身，嘴里娇声怒斥着。

“你忘记锁门了。”

“那也不是随便就可以进来的…”

“好几天没见你了，今天这么早就要走吗，产后恢复的课好像还没上完。”

“产后恢复”几个字音被咬的很重，裕二拿起椅子上换洗的衣物和浴巾后一屁股坐了下去，有点反客为主的意思。

“我今天…有点不舒服。”

胸口又胀又痛，他出门前女儿还在睡觉，今天就少吃一次奶。本想上完课回去的时间差不多刚好喂奶，可这才刚来健身房没多久，他就开始难受了。

怀中的衣服散发着香香软软的味道，裕二猜测堂本刚的卧室也就是这种氛围吧。他好奇的展开那件淡粉色的上衣，指着胸前的斜襟和纽扣问堂本刚，这件衣服为什么是这样。

“这样方便喂奶啊。”

经验的匮乏并不妨碍丰富的想象力肆意妄为，少年人的耳尖立刻红了。但目光只躲闪了几下，依旧大胆地直视对方。拿衣服挡着身体的样子可爱极了，像一只手足无措的仓鼠。

“我要进去洗澡了，你……”

“我就在这里，”裕二歪着脑袋看堂本刚，“帮你站岗。”

“你不用训练吗？”

眼前的实力派拳击手时枝裕二下盘稳如泰山，一点要走的意思都看不到。

“教练下楼监督去了，一时半会上不来，老板本来叫我谈话，结果突然要去开会，说一个小时后再去找他。”

“那你不会自己去练习吗——”

“剛桑~~我就歇一会儿嘛，就一会儿。”

二十代的大男孩闭起眼睛皱着眉头冲他撒娇，嘟着嘴巴的笑起来有些青涩。下意识散发出的清甜信息素如同雨后湿润的空气沁人心脾，但这陌生的味道竟然让堂本刚多少觉得安心了一些。

“我马上出来。”

“不急，你慢慢来。”

说着好像开房时才会说的话，成年人的脸也红了。

听到花洒洒下细密的水声，裕二再次抱起怀里的衣物，轻轻贴在脸颊上，深呼吸一口，闻堂本刚的味道。鼻腔里充斥着无限的温柔，除了温软的奶味，还有一股浓郁的白桃香气，末了夹杂着一丝清冽悠远的茶香。

两种气味缠绵的交融，是被完全标记过的omega。

桌子上放着一枚精致的钻戒，他拿起来细细端详，看得出来堂本刚是一直戴着它的。堂本刚似乎是个家庭美满的人，起码裕二尚未从他的眼里看到过哀怨。

健身房为omega准备了独立的更衣间，连带着浴室，但是也只是有一个简单的花洒而已。光溜溜的堂本刚站在狭小的空间里，后背毫无依靠之地。热水拍打着身体，他一手扶着墙，一手急急忙忙揉向酸胀难耐的胸部，浑身像被白蚁侵蚀般又热又痛，致使手臂也无法很好用力。绵软的手掌如同隔靴搔痒，反倒更加难受了。瓷砖上渐渐浮现的水蒸气让他唯一的着力点也变得脆弱，终于在一个失力的瞬间滑下，手掌打翻了置物架上摆放整齐的洗发水和沐浴露。

“剛桑！”

叮铃哐当的声响吓得裕二像弹簧一样蹦起，立刻走到浴室门口，敲打着磨砂的玻璃门。

“需要我帮你吗？”

裕二听到微弱的嘤咛声，二话没说就打开门走了进去。

美人瘫坐在地上，亚麻色的长卷发已经全部濡湿，有几绺贴在白皙的脸颊上，眼里湿漉漉的不知是水还是泪，嘴唇微张，大喘着气，脸颊泛起绯红色，光洁的身体在水汽里变得透明。堂本刚的一只手还覆在隆起的胸口，保持着刚才揉捏的动作。

“裕二…呜呜呜……”

不能高估年轻人的承受力，但也不要小瞧他的忍耐力。裕二握紧拳头再松开，从衣物篓里抽出条大浴巾，把堂本刚裹成一颗粽子后打横抱出来了。

“哪里有摔疼吗？”

他抱着堂本刚坐在长椅上，怀里的人没有散发信息素的味道，这让年轻人有些迷惑。但又想到堂本刚是个分化成熟且被完全标记的omega，确实好像也不会有发情期这方面困扰。那还有什么情况，能让一个人这么楚楚可怜呢。

“没…没有……”

抽抽嗒嗒的鼻音让这个三十几岁的男人看起来像个中学生，就算现在撂给他一身校服穿上大概也不会有违和感。

“我…能做些什么？”

浴巾之下的身体不安地扭动着，裕二急得额头出汗。

“疼…”

和蚊子嗡嗡差不多的声音，裕二凑近了耳朵才听到。

“哪里？”

“胀奶……”

堂本刚一只手揪着裕二的领口，一只手臂颤抖着覆上自己的胸前，隔着浴巾使劲揉搓。

“胀奶……胀奶？？！！！”

做人二十多年了，这是他时枝裕二学到的最奇妙的新词汇。

堂本刚想拼命逃跑，可怀抱着自己的年轻躯体火热又干燥，一旦离开就是冷漠的空气，相比之下他还是舍不得温暖。男孩的手搂着他圆圆的肩头，皮肤像被火把点燃一样滚烫。体内宛若一条巨蟒盘踞，长长的身体蜿蜒着缓慢爬行，所到之处皆被鳞片刮起倒刺。

“呜呜…呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜…”

他越哭越凶，手臂下男孩的肩膀也越来越僵硬。

“你帮帮我…裕二……帮我…”

大眼睛流淌着泪水，比坏掉的水龙头还可怕，男孩静静地盯着他看了几秒，目光闪烁，指尖轻轻掀开浴巾匆忙围出来的领口，像儿时舍不得拆开的圣诞礼物一样小心翼翼地对待。

雪白的胸口随抽泣起伏，被粗糙的浴巾磨蹭到发红，他怎么也想不到衣物之下隐藏着如草莓奶油般粉嫩细腻的肌肤。暗红色的乳尖挺立在空气里，有一丝浅白色的液体渗出，晕湿了一大片皮肤。

“唔…揉一揉……”水润的红唇吐气若兰，呼出的热气像喷洒着的醉人桃子气泡酒，“稍微用力一些也没关系……”

“我该、怎、么做。”

“唔…都说了……啊——”

悬在半空里的手被猛然拉向那个隆起的地方，高热的身体仿佛有黏性一般粘住他的手掌。陌生的刺激也让堂本刚自己无法抑制的惊呼出声，但他立刻捂紧了嘴巴，以防娇媚的喘息再从唇边溜走。

时枝裕二从未这样触碰过一个omega，更不用说是正在哺乳期的胸部了。乳汁起了润滑作用，随着他生涩的揉捏溢出更多。手心好似握着一个烫手山芋，他以为这样就可以了，没想到堂本刚的眉头皱得更深了。

“不舒服吗？”

他小心的问着。

“唔…嗯……就这么点劲儿…还能打比赛吗…”

年轻人根本就不知道怎么应付这种突发情况，毫无章法的揉捏好像给快感喷发的泉眼加了一个塞子，堂本刚扶着裕二的肩坐了起来，两腿分别跨在他身侧，骑坐在裕二的腿上。借着男孩身体给他的支撑缓缓直起腰，高度差恰好把胸部送在裕二的唇边。浴巾被抛在地上，滚烫的身体散发着成熟的奶香。

“甜筒该吃过吧。”

这种事情应该不需要指导。

裕二眼底一暗，两手环上他的腰身，光滑的皮肤险些让手掌脱落。他托着堂本刚的后背，张嘴含住了一侧的乳珠。

高昂亢奋的呻吟被锁在喉咙里，只有尖细的呜咽声。纤细的指节插进男孩的短发中，和挑染过的金色融为一体。

他可以感受到胸口在男孩的舔舐下不断分泌着，乳汁涌出并被立刻吸走，酸痛感一点点消失，酥麻蔓延开来，他忍不住向前拱腰，将更多的软肉送进对方口中。那颗红点被舌尖挑逗着，下身也在不觉间硬挺了起来…

堂本刚不可抑制的想起堂本光一也曾这样生涩的吻过他，那时他还羞于向伴侣展现母性的一面，可夜里胸口实在胀得难受，轻手轻脚地起身想去洗手间自己解决时，便看到原本应该熟睡的另一人正睁大眼睛盯着自己。

犹豫和等待化解在他们望向彼此的眼神里。

彼时的堂本光一还只是个小职员，工作也没有现在忙，儿子就睡在两人的脚边，茶几上的玻璃水杯压着只有两人的工资加起来才能供起的房租和一大堆婴儿用品的账单。但那个时候他觉得这就是他生命的全部，也别无所求。

“剛桑，你在想什么？”

呻吟突然没了刚才的缠人劲儿，裕二抬眼看他。

“在想…你这个小兔崽子……只知道照顾一边吗？”

他低头看到两边胸部的差别，一边已经变得红肿，还有浅浅的牙印，另一边依旧白白嫩嫩，不禁再次感慨裕二还真是不知道怎么照顾人。

“这边…也要……”

两边终于都被安抚，释放的感觉引出堂本刚一声长长的喘息，他抱着裕二的脑袋，男孩的唇舌有过一次的经验后明显熟练了许多。毕竟人生下来都是从吃奶开始的，这是骨子里的本能。

“妹妹叫什么名字？”

裕二突然抬起头问他，湿润的唇沾着一层薄薄的奶液。

“百江，ももえ。”

“对不起呢momo酱~”男孩低头含住胸前的软肉，嘴里含糊着说，“叔叔抢了你的好、吃、的、”

裕二的手摸索着向下，原本是想去安抚他抬头的性器，却被柔软的肚子和毛茸茸的小腹分了心。堂本刚的全身都可爱诱人，这让他很难直达目的。

等到终于握上同样酸胀的分身时，堂本刚的眼泪已经快出来了。男孩的手掌一路放火，嘴里也从没闲过。快感同时夹击，身后的密穴也分泌了液体出来。

他没有瑟缩，他好像忘了几公里之外的那栋小洋楼。难道说那些原本就不重要，还是此刻被冲昏了头脑。

“裕二…快……唔……”

年轻人似乎是有意压制着他的快感，掌心撸动，带他在释放的边缘试探。每次哭喘着要到了，手下的动作就会变轻变缓，近在眼前的高潮被强行压制，这种病态的掌控他在另一个人身上也体会过。

天下的alpha一般黑。

不过道高一尺魔高一丈，才二十岁的大男孩自然不是他的对手。堂本刚双手捧起裕二的脸颊，轻舔去他嘴角的液体，淡淡的奶香随着呼吸喷洒向自己，就这么托着他的下颌吻了上去。

最开始只是蜻蜓点水，给自己的唇也染上一层奶香。裕二尝到甜头，便迫不及待撬开他的牙关，立刻勾引着堂本刚伸出舌尖，像打架一样纠缠，直到喘不过气时才分，津液扯出银丝来。

手下的动作加快，舔弄的动作也越来越放肆。堂本刚费力地扒开男孩的运动裤，暗红的巨大沉沉地跳进柔软的手心。裕二抿起嘴角不动声色，只是握着性器的力度又加大了。

安静的互相抚慰，呜咽声和沉重的喘息交错，裕二低沉的闷哼在他婉转的呻吟里格外醒目。

“这样吗？”

“太…快了…”

舌尖和手都是。

“快到了…唔嗯……”

铃口不断喷射出一股浓厚液体的同时，胸前也被逗弄得难以自抑，奔涌出更多的乳液，男孩用力吸食着对他来说甜度刚好的液体，好像畅饮生命的源泉。

全身像是被微弱的电流打击过一般发麻，堂本刚握着男孩巨大的手掌早就无力的摊开来，手心被蹭上一些前液。

“剛桑，你愿意帮帮我吗？”

炸毛的脑袋侧着贴在胸口，扎的他有些疼。堂本刚靠在裕二的肩窝里缓了几口气，身体便向下滑去，跌坐在厚厚的浴巾上，张嘴含住了男孩抖动的分身。

小巧的口腔难以全部包裹住alpha的巨大，灵活的舌裹挟着湿热重重地扫过柱身的头部。堂本刚也有些急了，像个毛头小子想要占据情热的上风。裕二毫不客气，按着他的后脑勺小幅度的顶弄，只是几下深喉就让堂本刚觉得嘴皮都快被磨破了，他唆紧口腔，突然的紧致让裕二的腰杆僵住，扬起脖子嗓子里发出几声闷闷的低吼。

感受到脑后的手掌撤离，堂本刚的再次卖力吞吐着分身，手指缠住无法吞进口腔的根部，和囊袋一同温柔地刺激着。

“剛桑…好厉害……”

才不想听到这些话呢。

“换个说法。”

啵的一声吐出那根巨大，堂本刚摸了摸隐隐作痛的嘴角，啄吻颤抖的着柱身。

“我喜欢你。”

兹~~啵——

小嘴唆了一口顶端，发出带着水声的响亮亲吻，张口吞到了最深的地步。堂本刚抬眼看他，早就迷失在情欲里的眼神像无人海域里的漩涡。裕二被这样情色的挑逗弄得腰眼一麻，拼命忍住冲动，没有把堂本刚的脑袋死扣在下身，而是捏着他的肩膀，白浊悉数射进那张温暖湿润的小嘴里。

男孩将瘫坐在地上的堂本刚抱起来跨坐在腿上，替他擦干净脸上挂着的液体后又亲了亲那张好好努力过的小嘴。堂本刚看着他笑，而后又塌下腰赖在肩窝里撒娇，要自己抱着他去冲澡。

花洒之下，裕二隔着浴巾试探地顶了顶堂本刚，被成年人一只手指戳着脑门顶了回去。

“我们还没到那一步。”

虽然被拒绝了，可裕二还是笑得像只忠犬。

刚才撩拨心弦的长睫毛被水沾湿，他把堂本刚圈在怀里，亲吻他闭起的眼睑，嘴唇可以感知到那人微笑的表情。心中敲响了一面鼓，声音越来越大。

“你家那位不会发现吗？”

裕二抱起堂本刚放在盥洗台上，看着他身上的自己弄出的各种痕迹，又想起刚才胸口被蹭出的红印子，拿起浴巾轻轻粘掉皮肤表面的水珠。

“他出差了，下周一才回来。”

“你会想他吗？”

言外之意是想问堂本刚，你没有把我当成他吧。

“嗯……”成年人的眼珠子滴溜溜的转，做出一副思考的样子，“想呢。”

男孩的脸一下就黑了，眼神也黯淡了。大人挑逗成功。

“那我就不想了。”

柔软的手臂环上男孩的肩，堂本刚收手将人拉近，鼻尖磨蹭着，芒果的清甜再次包裹着两人。

“我送你回家。”

裕二心里有分寸，但真的被刚拥有不久的心上人亲口告知真相还是有些残酷。

“再亲一下？”

堂本刚歪着脑袋看他，眼里的纯真和渴望一点也不像结了婚还有两个孩子的人应该有的样子。

就好像热恋的少年一样，裕二这么想，不敢说出口。

tbc.


End file.
